The invention relates to a cellular telephone case. More particularly, the invention relates to a housing which fully encloses a cellular telephone, protecting it from damage, while not interfering with the normal functionality of the telephone.
A mere decade ago, cellular telephone owners were a minority of the population. Today, cellular telephone ownership transcends age and economic boundaries. Nearly everyone has a cellular telephonexe2x80x94business executives as well as homemakers, school age children to senior citizens.
With such a vast segment of the population owning cellular telephones, it is perhaps the most universally carried xe2x80x9cpersonal itemxe2x80x9d. However, with so many people carrying their cellular telephones with them at all times, the incidence of damage and destruction of the same is astronomically high.
To some extent, manufacturers seek to make the cellular telephone xe2x80x9ctoughxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94such that it is perhaps able to withstand an ordinary fall onto the floor. However, a fall onto a hard surface will certainly at least scratch the phone. Further, according to the configuration of the telephone, a fall on the wrong angle can break the antenna, crack the display, and even break a button or two. Also, repeated drops, or a drop from a greater height can crack the casing, or damage internal electronic circuitry such that the telephone is rendered inoperable.
In addition, cellular telephones are very easily damaged by water. A cellular telephone dropped in a pool, a bath tub, or even a sink filled with water is generally ruined.
Although the purchase cost of cellular telephones has dropped dramatically in recent years, the replacement cost is often significant. Because the actual purchase price is typically subsidized by a xe2x80x9ccarrierxe2x80x9d because the customer is making a long term commitment for cellular service with the carrier, repairing or replacing the telephone is often at the mercy of the carrier. In many cases, even once a telephone is destroyed, the customer is forced to continue paying monthly fees to the carrier.
Some have proposed devices that seek to protect a cellular telephone from damage. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,091 to Snell discloses a grip and protective casing for a cellular telephone. Although Snell provides limited protection by covering the sides and rear of the cellular telephone, it does not protect the front of the telephone, nor does it provide any reasonable protection against water penetrating the telephone.
Others have proposed devices which seek to fully protect the telephone, both from impact and water damage. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,707 to Bowes, Jr. discloses a shock and weather protective mobile telephone case which fully encloses the telephone within a weather protective hard shell case. Although Bowes clearly provides significant protection, it in no way allows the telephone to be operating without first opening the case and removing the telephone. It is not clear that one would even hear the telephone ring while it is in the case. U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,535 to Mitchell and Des. 425,297 to Joseph et al. have similar failings.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to produce a cellular telephone casing which effectively protects the telephone from damage due to impact, drops, and rough handling. Accordingly, the cellular telephone case encases the cellular telephone in a foam housing which absorbs undue forces resulting from impacts, drops, and rough handling from reaching the telephone.
It is another object of the invention to provide a cellular telephone case which effectively protects the telephone from water damage. Accordingly, the telephone cover encases the telephone within a substantially waterproof or water-impervious casing, which thereby will prevent water from penetrating the telephone at least during a brief drop into water, and will in fact cause the telephone to float, so that it may be quickly retrieved.
It is a still further object of the invention that despite the significant protection the case provides to the telephone, the case does not interfere with the functionality of the telephone. Accordingly, provisions are provided for allowing access to the keypad, display, speaker, and microphone of the telephone during usage of the telephone, while protecting the same from damage.
The invention is a cellular telephone casing, for enclosing and protecting a cellular telephone without interfering with the normal functionality of the cellular telephone, the casing having walls made of vinyl covered foam which define an interior volume for fully enclosing the cellular telephone in a substantially waterproof protective covering. The casing has speaker wells and microphone wells which allow uninhibited communication with the telephone through the casing, but are selectively filled with a speaker plug and microphone plug when the telephone is not in use to maintain waterproofing of the casing. At least one transparent window is provided to allow buttons of the telephone to be operated and displays to be visualized. A top split and side splits allow the cellular telephone to be inserted into the casing, and an overhead strap and side straps selectively maintain the top split and side splits closed to maintain waterproofing of the case.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.